Harry Potter and Life with his Godfather
by Phantom'sQueen
Summary: What would happen if Harry went to live with Sirius instead of the Dursleys when his parents died. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this yet, but it should be interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Remus Lupin paced the living room floor of number 12 Grimmauld Place. There was something wrong, but he couldn't place it. Sirius Black was watching him exasperatedly from the bottom of the staircase.

"For the last time, Remus, it is nearly midnight. If you do not come to bed, I am going by myself," sighed Sirius, although he was a bit worried. He had never seen Remus this nervous before.

"I am telling you, there is something wrong."

"Fine then, good night," said Sirius with a yawn. He turned to head upstairs, but froze when he heard a knock on the door. Who on earth could that be? Never mind the time, only a handful of people could even find the place. Suddenly a wave of fear washed over him. Was there something wrong? He glanced at Remus, who had also stopped in his tracks. The knock came again, louder and more insistent this time. The two men walked to the door at the same time. If someone were calling this late, it would be important enough for both of them to be there. Peering out the peephole, Sirius saw the face of Albus Dumbledore gazing sadly back at him. Opening the door, he asked worriedly, "What is it?"

"I am afraid that I must be the bringer of sad news tonight," replied the wizard mournfully, "It appears that the secret keeper for the Potters has betrayed us."

"No! What happened? Are they all right? They're not…" Sirius let his sentence trail off. They couldn't be dead. Not the Potters. Not James.

"I am sorry," said Albus softly. "There are others who need to be informed." He disapparated with a small pop.

Sirius looked over to Remus, who had tears streaming down his face. "I have to go," said Sirius simply. Remus understood and nodded to Sirius, saying only, "Don't do anything stupid." Sirius said, "I wont, I promise," as he apparated to Godric's Hollow.

As he appeared in front of his best friend's house, Sirius's eyes widened slightly in shock. The house was practically in ruins. Sirius began to have the distinct sensation that three murders were not all that had happened in this house that night. There must have been a huge fight to destroy so much. He shook his head with a sad smile on his face. Trust James to blow everything up like this. He had always said that he would go out with a bang. Sirius, coming out of his reverie, was startled to find himself in the Potters' living room, and even more startled to find someone else there as well.

"H-Hagrid?" stammered Sirius, "What are you doing here?"

Rubeus Hagrid turned around to face Sirius and said with a shaky voice, "Dumbledore asked me to fetch young Harry here." Sirius noticed for the first time that Hagrid was holding a small bundle in his arms.

"But… why?" asked Sirius. What did Dumbledore want with the body of Sirius's godson?

"Well, blimey, someone's got to take him to his new home, haven't they?" replied Hagrid patiently, as though he were speaking to a small child.

"His new… home?" answered Sirius shakily, "but… he's dead. Isn't he?" A glimmer of hope flew across his mind. Could Harry be alive? No. It was ridiculous. He couldn't be. Could he?

"Blimey, Sirius, didn't you hear what happened?" asked Hagrid incredulously. At the blank look he received from Sirius, he gestured to the chairs behind them and sat down, proceeding to tell Sirius the whole story: the Potter's had been betrayed, the Dark Lord Voldemort himself had shown up at their doorstep, Lily had given her own life to save Harry, Voldemort had killed James and Lily and tried to kill Harry, Harry had survived, and Voldemort had disappeared. Sirius sat stunned.

"Harry's alive," he croaked, "and Voldemort is gone. How…?"

"Well, no one knows," said Hagrid, "it has ter be impossible, doesn't it. No one can survive the killing curse."

Sirius sat for a few seconds until a small smile crept over his lips. He chuckled softly with his head in his hands. "So Harry caused this mess, then? He must have, deflecting a curse that powerful. He takes after his father. Blew up half a house already, and barely a year old. Well, I'll be taking him of course."

"No yeh wont. I have orders from Dumbledore to take Harry to him and no one else," said Hagrid.

Sirius just laughed again and said, "Oh don't be ridiculous, Hagrid. I'm his godfather; Dumbledore's just going to give him to me anyway."

"No he isn't," replied Hagrid, "he's leaving him with his aunt and uncle."

"The muggles?" gasped Sirius, "He can't do that! Harry will be miserable there! They hate magic! They wouldn't even come to Lily and James's wedding!"

Hagrid just walked off, saying, "Take it up with Dumbledore, then."

Sirius would take it up with Dumbledore. Oh, he would.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sirius arrived back at Grimmauld Place, he saw Remus still sitting with his head in his hands. "Remus?" he asked, "Remus, I… Harry's alive."

Remus's head snapped up. "What! Where is he?"

Sirius said, "Dumbledore wants to give him to Lily's sister. We have to go!"

"Where are we going? What exactly are we going to do?" asked Remus.

"We're getting Harry," said Sirius determinedly as he grabbed Remus and apparated to number four, Privet Drive. Remus spluttered indignantly as Sirius put him down, "What on Earth was that for? I am perfectly capable of apparating on my own, thank you very much."

"Sorry, Remus, this was faster, and now we're both here," said Sirius, grinning goofily. Remus tried not to smile back at him, but failed miserably. Who could resist that grin? Not that Remus was attracted to Sirius at all. They were just friends, no matter what the little voice in the back of his head said. Remus tore his gaze away from Sirius's eyes (which was not difficult, he told himself defiantly), and turned to look at Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Albus," Remus said, "Let us take Harry. It's what James would have wanted."

Dumbledore considered the werewolf for a few seconds before sighing and replying, "We will have to work a few things out first, but it doesn't appear that we have much of a choice. The Dursleys have refused to take him in."

"Told you they were awful," remarked Sirius, "Do you know Lily's sister refused to attend her wedding?"

Dumbledore sighed unhappily. This would ruin all of his carefully laid plans. The blood protection that would have been provided by Petunia and her son, Dudley couldn't be matched unless everyone remotely related to Harry lived all together with him. Actually, that wasn't such a bad idea, he mused. Not only would that give Harry the blood protection, there were some powerful wizards in that lot. It would be rather difficult to arrange, but it was nothing that couldn't be handled.

"Sirius, Remus," said Dumbledore, "Go pack what you need and meet me at Potter Manor."

Sirius gaped at the man in front of him. "The Potters have a manor?" he shouted, "but James never mentioned… Why in the bloody universe didn't they go there when they knew Voldemort was after them?"

Dumbledore looked at Sirius calmly and replied, "Lily and James would have gone there, but it didn't seem fitting when they were going into hiding as Voldemort was occupying the place at the time." He then disapparated, leaving behind Sirius, Remus, Hagrid, and Minerva McGonagall stunned and with several more questions that needed answering.

Finally, Sirius turned to Remus and asked in mock concern, "Now do you think you can apparate on your own this time, or should I carry you again?" Remus stuck out his tongue and disapparated, leaving Sirius rather disappointed. Not that he wanted to carry Remus, of course; it had just been funny the first time. No, he and Remus were just friends, and that was all that Sirius ever wanted them to be, no matter what the voice in his head told him.

Sirius disapparated as well, reappearing back at Number 12, Grimmauld Place- right on top of Remus, who let out a surprised yell. Sirius sprang backwards off of his friend, who started giggling madly. "Sorry about that," said Sirius matter-of-factly to Remus, who was now in hysterics, "Erm, what's so funny?"

Remus struggled to get himself under control. Even he didn't quite know why it was so hilarious, but he replied, "You do realize that's the third time this week?"

Sirius blushed and retorted, "Well that's just because you are always in my way."

"Whatever," said Remus, "So, are you getting worse at apparition, or are you just thinking about me while you're apparating?"

Sirius blushed even harder and shot back, "Oh, come on now Remus. You know you're just intentionally positioning yourself so I land on you."

"That's not even possible, Sirius," replied Remus in mock irritation.

Sirius, unable to think of a suitable comeback for that, knew he was defeated and said, "Oh, fuck you."

"Not tonight, thanks," said Remus coolly, ignoring the voice in his head that was screaming _yes please! _, "I have plans. Maybe some other time." He shoved a suitcase into Sirius's hand. "Try not to land on anyone at Potter Manor."

Sirius stared at him. "You packed already?" he asked incredulously, "but I got here a minute after you did. You can't be that fast. It's just not natural."

Remus blushed this time and said, "Oh, well, it's a little spell that I've been working on. Packs what you need for a few nights away from home. I though it might be useful if the death eaters found us. Much faster than packing by hand."

"You invented a spell?" asked Sirius, even more astounded, "Wow, Moony, I didn't know you were that good."

"Thanks for your vote of confidence," replied Remus dryly, "Are we going to stand around here all day, or are we going to Potter Manor?"

"Oh, right, Potter Manor," said Sirius, "Let's go." This time it was Remus who grabbed Sirius before apparating.

**Author's Note: This was originally intended to be more about Harry, but it seems to be turning into RemusSirius. I'm still not really sure where this is going. Oh, and don't worry. Dumbledore doesn't get away with trying to give Harry to those muggles that easily. In fact, Dumbledore was lucky that Remus distracted Sirius before. But not that lucky. Because he is still going to get it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Chapter 3**

Dumbledore peered over his spectacles at the two marauders as they arrived. He noted that they had obviously packed previously to his request for their presence at Potter Manor, as they could not have packed two large suitcases so quickly. In fact, knowing Sirius, he was surprised that they had managed to apparate there and then here so quickly, even with the already packed suitcases. He would have expected Sirius to trip over something and get a concussion, or to fall on Remus and give them both concussions, or… he shook his head amusedly. Sirius was a good person and he was extremely loyal, but he was also extremely clumsy. Dumbledore had no doubt that if he had not asked Remus to stay with Sirius and keep an eye on him during the war, Sirius would not have survived, and it would not have been a death eater that killed him off. Noticing suddenly that Sirius and Remus had been standing there while he was lost in thought, he mentally shook himself and told them to sit down.

"Before we begin our little chat," said Dumbledore, "just a point of curiosity; were those suitcases previously packed?"

Sirius grinned broadly and replied, "Nope! Remy here is just a genius and invented a spell to pack everything we need."

Remus blushed and explained, "It was quite simple actually. I just thought if the death eaters showed up, we could make a quick exit without leaving everything behind."

Sirius scoffed at his friend. "Creating a spell is not simple, Moony. Anyway, it's more planning than I did. All I did was hope that if the death eaters did show up; they would come on a full moon so we could set our favorite werewolf on them."

Remus glared at him and did not reply. Turning to Dumbledore, he asked, "So, what exactly did you want to discuss? I assume it has to do with Harry."

"Yes," replied Dumbledore, "it's about where he is going to live. You see, his relatives have refused to take him in, but he still needs the blood protection."

"Why?" asked Sirius, "Voldemort's dead, isn't he?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Alas, he is not dead. He is gone for the time being, but there is a prophecy about Harry and the Dark Lord. Harry will have to defeat him."

"Isn't that what he just did?" replied Sirius.

"No, he must destroy him permanently. As it is, he can still come back."

"So, he needs the blood protection," interjected Remus, "but does he even have any other living relatives?"

Dumbledore sighed and replied, "I hope so. His father was a pureblood, and I know that most of those families are interrelated, so--,"

Sirius interrupted him, "James wasn't related to me. We checked when we were at school. And I'm related to everyone pureblood, so that pretty much eliminates that option."

"What about Lily?" asked Remus, "I know she was muggle born, but there has to have been magic in her family somewhere, right?"

"Precisely," said Dumbledore, "This will take some research. The Potters have a rather extensive library in the north wing on the second floor. Come this way."

Getting up, all three men headed towards the library, when Sirius suddenly had a thought (A rare occurrence, I know.) "Hold on," he said, stopping suddenly, "where's Harry?"

Dumbledore replied with a smile, "He is sleeping in his bedroom with a spell on him that will tell all three of us if he wakes up."

"Oh." The three of them continued walking. Several minutes later, they arrived at a set of formidable wooden double doors.

"How… creepy," said Sirius, "ew, look, there are spider webs and everything!"

"Oh, don't be such a sissy, Padfoot," said Remus, shoving his friend into the wall, or at least attempting to (rather unsuccessfully, as Sirius was much larger.) The three wizards walked through the double doors into a huge room completely filled with rows and rows of bookshelves. Sirius let his jaw drop as he looked at all of the books.

"Oh man, it'll take forever to look through those!" he complained loudly. Remus, however, wasn't complaining.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" exclaimed Remus, falling to his knees, "I have never seen so many books in my whole entire life!"

Sirius looked at Remus and shook his head, saying, "Remus, I have never seen you so excited about anything in your whole entire life, and the one time you go crazy, it's over a bunch of books."

Remus just grinned cheekily at him and replied, "Well, the first time I saw you go crazy about anything was in second year when James stole your hair gel, so you certainly have no right to criticize."

"Yeah, well, it's not like hair gel works on James anyway, so he…" Sirius trailed off when he realized about whom he had been talking, and looked over at Remus, who whispered, "Sirius… we'll never see him again. He's gone. No more Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Prongs is d—is gone, and Wormtail is the one who killed him. Just Moony and Padfoot. We're all that's left."

"I know," whispered Sirius, sitting down next to the werewolf and putting his arms around him, "I know." They just sat on the floor together, both crying for their friends, both seeking the comfort of the other, until all of their tears had dried up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Harry Potter, or anything else, really. **

**A/N: I am SO sorry that this took so long. I had to write out just about the entire Potter family tree, which required going through the books to find any names that I could and then filling in the blanks, and it took forever. Not to mention that I had almost the whole thing typed up, but then I looked over it, decided it sucked, scrapped the whole thing, and rewrote it. So, I'm really sorry, but I think you people would rather have a decently written chapter (albeit a bit late) than a crap one.**

Sirius suddenly jumped up. "Where is Dumbledore?" he asked furiously.

Remus sighed. He thought about holding his friend back, but Dumbledore had it coming to him this time. Although, the way Sirius was looking right now, he'd end up in a duel with the old man, and that could not end well. "Hold on, Sirius," cautioned Remus, "Please don't start a fight with Albus. You'll only get yourself killed."

Sirius scoffed, "Dumbledore wouldn't kill me. Anyway, we have to get back at him. He was going to stick Harry with those—those disgusting muggles."

"Sirius," Remus smirked, "are we Marauders or not?" Sirius grinned back at him. "We'll need a plan."

"_A_ plan, Sirius?" replied Remus, "as in singular? Oh, no. We'll need several."

Unfortunately, their scheming was temporarily interrupted as a set of doors to the back of the room flew open with a bang and Albus Dumbledore re-entered the library. "Come over here, my boys," he called out across the room, "I've found something that you may find interesting."

"Notice how he doesn't actually tell us what it is," grumbled Sirius as he dragged his friend over towards the doors.

"And notice how you are going to see it anyway, and dragging me along for the ride, I might add," remarked Remus as they walked through the doors into a smaller room filled with more bookshelves. Having thought that the library alone would provide enough reading for a whole lifetime, Remus squealed with delight at the sight of even more books.

Sirius sighed, "Yes, Remus, there are more books here. Don't get too excited, though because I would bet a hundred galleons that these are the Potter family records, and let me tell you, it is really not that interesting to find out who some random guy who has been dead for centuries married at the age of twenty-three or how many kids he had."

"Oh," said Remus, visibly disappointed, "so what exactly is in all of these books?"

"Name, birth date, death date, parents, godparents, spouse, date of wedding, number of children, names of children, and just about anything else you can possibly think of about anyone even remotely related to the Potter family that ever existed," replied Sirius.

"Okay," replied Remus, "so, we can start by finding Harry's entry. Are these in any particular order?"

"Chronological by birth date," answered Sirius, "The most recent will be in the back of the room."

Remus raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Chronological, Sirius? That's, what, five syllables? Enlarging our vocabulary, I see."

Sirius stuck out his tongue and replied, "Yeah, well, anyone unfortunate enough to live with someone who actually reads the dictionary for fun is guaranteed to pick up a few things. Are we looking for the entry or not?" With that, he turned around and walked to the back of the room to find Harry's entry.

"Let's see," muttered Sirius, "July, July, July, here it is, the 28th, the 29th, the 30th, oh here, the 31st, I've found it Remus." He called that last bit over to Remus, who was still standing halfway across the room where Sirius had left him.

"Oh, excellent," Remus replied, running over to where Sirius was holding the old, dusty book. "What's it say?" He tried to read over Sirius's shoulder, but found that he was too short, and read under his elbow instead.

**Name: Harry James Potter (h)**

**Birth date: 31July, 1979**

**Father: James Alexander Potter (p)**

**Mother: Lily Elizabeth Evans (married Potter) (mb)**

**Godfather: Sirius Orion Black (p)**

"What do the letters mean?" asked Remus.

Sirius answered, "P is for pureblood, H is for half-blood, MB is for muggleborn, M would be for muggle, and S would be for squib."

"Oh, okay," said Remus, "so now we have to find James's entry."

"No," replied Sirius, pulling out his wand, "it's easier from here. Now, I just have to touch my wand to his name and his entry will show up." He tapped the book where it said 'James,' and when the entry appeared, he tapped James's father's name, Henry.

Then he stopped. "Well that's odd," said Remus, "James never told us he had a sister."

Sure enough, underneath the names of James's parents was listed:

**Daughter: Alexandria Alexis Potter (disowned) **

"Well, it's no bloody wonder that he didn't," replied Sirius, "she was disowned. They probably never talked about her."

But Remus had tapped Alexandria's name with his wand and was staring at her entry.

"Sirius," he groaned, "look."

"What?"

Remus showed Sirius the book.

**Name: Alexandria Alexis Potter (disowned)**

**Birth date: 17 November 1937**

**Death date: Father: Henry Frederick Potter**

**Mother: Adrianna Bethany Longbottom (married Potter)**

**Son: Severus Salazar Snape**

"The greasy git is her son."

Sirius gaped at the entry. "Remus," he whined, "we're going to have to live with Snivellus."

**A/N: I made up most of the names, so if it says anyone's name in the books and I have them wrong, I'm sorry. Also, I decided that Harry is related to everyone that Sirius isn't (according to the Black Family tree in the fifth book) so I stuck in the Longbottoms and the Snapes.**


End file.
